An Unexpected Gift
by Skywinds
Summary: Rose starts making plans after discovering one of the many things she never knew about the Doctor- his birthday. Ten/Rose one shot.


**Before you ask, no, I'm not stopping on my other fic, this is just a quick ones hot because today is David Tennant's birthday! 3 I don't really have any other way of honouring the man do I just wrote a little Ten/Rose fluff. Enjoy!**

The empty halls glowed a warm orange as a soft hum traversed through the corridors. Nothing disturbed the peacefulness; anything that could was safely locked away in the bowels of the massive ship, likely to never be seen again- or at least a couple of centuries. As much as she loved her Time Lord, the TARDIS did enjoy the peaceful times when he was off exploring with whichever companion was with him at the time.

The peacefulness was shattered when the blue wooden door burst open and two laughing people shoved their way inside, quickly throwing the doors closed behind them. The duo continued to laugh as they made their way up to the console before collapsing together in the chair.

"You could have told me lying got you executed!" Rose said, still howling with laughter from their last adventure, despite trying to make herself appear cross.

"I didn't think something as simple as a _sundae_ would convince you to lie about your birthday! Besides, how was I even supposed to know when your birthday was?" the Doctor asked, rest his converse-clad feet on the console, running a hand through his spiky hair, which was more disheveled than usual.

"It wasn't just a sundae! Did you even see that thing? You would have lied for that!" she shot back, attempting to mirror his pose, but falling back slightly when her feet fell a bit short of the console.

"Yes, if I wouldn't have been executed for it!"

"Well, we can't have a peaceful adventure with no threats on our lives, now can we?" Rose asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"No, I suppose not," he said with a chuckle, the warmth of her skin against his much colder skin surprising him for a second. They say in companionable silence for a couple of minutes until he noticed her brow furrowing.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. She jumped a bit, a look of surprise on her face as if she had forgotten he was still there.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering..." she trailed off, a slightly nervous look on her face.

"Rose...?" the Doctor asked quietly sitting up as to look at her better.

"Well, um... I was just wondering... When your birthday was?" she asked quickly, fearing it was treading over some boundary.

"Oh..." he said softly, caught a bit off guard. He ran a hand through his hair before pulling himself to his feet and pressing a few buttons on the console. "Ah, relative to your Earth time, my birthday would be..." he had to think for a moment. It had so many years since he had celebrated his birthday, he had just started to round his age around Earth's new year. "I believe it would...oh, it would be tomorrow."

"Really? That's so soon..." Rose said quietly, rising to look over his shoulder, even though she could read the Gallifreyan plastered across the screen. "Well, perhaps we should plan something-"

"No, no, it's fine. I...don't really celebrate my birthday. No reason to. So let's just not make a big deal about it. We'll just do what we always do- visit some place new," he said, turning to her with an infectious grin.

"Alright, if that's what you want," she said, accompanied with a rather large yawn.

"I think you need some sleep, Rose Tyler," the Doctor said with a cheeky grin.

"S'pose so," she mumbled as he shook his head and gently took her arm, leading her down the hall to her room.

"Come on, sleepyhead," he said, trying to open the door while half supporting Rose. "Y'know, you could make this a bit easier on me."

She mumbled something incoherent before picking herself up and opening the door herself and stumbling in the room, instantly collapsing onto the bed.

"Goodnight," the Doctor said with a small snort, but only received a soft snore in reply.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Rose let a small smile befall her face. This was going to be easier than she thought.

—•—

Early the next morning, Rose slowly opened the door to her room and peered up and down the corridor. Seeing that the coast was clear, she quickly, but quietly, made her way to the kitchen. Checking to make sure that the Doctor wasn't in there, she glanced inside before fully stepping into the room.

She had barely slept last night, constantly questioning whether or not this was actually a good idea. The Doctor had said he didn't want to do anything for his birthday, but she still thought he deserved something. She hadn't had enough time to get him a gift, but she had to do something. What really made up her mind was the fact that it had been so long since he celebrated that he couldn't even remember when his birthday was. With that in mind, she set to work.

—•—

Nights when the Doctor slept were few and far between. It was more than his Time Lord body needing very little sleep- it was also the nightmares.

He had always been plagued with them- well before the war, even. The first night he realised that his careless galavanting across the universe would lead to death and destructions was the first night of a never ending hell. Though, there had been a few night where he got a dreamless sleep- or even a sleep filled with peaceful dreams, but those would only happen, at most, once a year.

Tonight seemed to be one of those night where he was given the reward of a dreamless sleep, but it didn't last. Close to morning, he was suddenly jerked awake by a blaring alarm forcing into his ears from somewhere in the TARDIS. Blearily realising it was a fire alarm, he leaped from his bed and, not bothering to fulling dress, quickly ran as fast as he could through the corridors towards the source of the noise. Finally coming to the kitchen door, he broke through it, stumbling through.

"Rose, what-" he cut off suddenly, finally taking in the sight before him. Rose stood, a fire extinguisher in hand, next to the oven, cover from head to tie in batter as she struggled to pull something that looked similar to a black boulder out.

"W-w...what?" the Doctor stumbled over his words, lost in his confusion of the situation.

"Doctor! I didn't hear you come in!" Rose squeaked, jumping up from her crouched position, a look of surprise on her face. He noticed a blush overtaking her face as she eyed him up in down. Looking down, he realised he was only wearing a pair of boxers.

"Ah-um, sorry. I was just...in a rush a-and-"

"It's fine. Sort of ruined the surprise. Though," she said, looking down at the rock with a look of disgust on her face, " it wasn't turning out as a very good surprise," finally, it dawned on him.

"You...were baking me...a cake?" he asked, picking himself off the floor.

"Uh, yeah. I would have gotten you something but with such short notice..." she mumbled, looking down as the blush returned with a vengeance to her face.

"Oh, Rose," he said softly, stepping towards her, "you didn't have to get me anything. The fact that you went to even this much trouble is..." he looked around, lost for words. He took a final few steps towards her before pulling her into a hug, a grin breaking out on his face. "Thank you."

"S'no trouble...really," Rose replied, returning the hug. He pulled back and looked at her.

"I mean it, Rose. No one has done anything like this for me in...years," the pair stood there for a moment, simply gazing into each others eyes, both longing to just lean it a bit, it was all it would take...before both bursted out with laughter.

"We look ridiculous," she gasped in between her laughs.

"That's quite an understatement," he replied, swiping a bit of the batter off her face before eating it. "Hmm, did you leave out the vanilla?" he asked jokingly, but his expression grew serious when he noticed the look on her face.

"Rose-" that was all he had time to say before her lips were soon his with no hesitation and it was only a moment after that he recovered from his shock and was kissing her back feverishly. They lingered for a minute longer before Rose pulled back.

"Happy birthday, Doctor."

**Aaaand that's it! Like I said, just a one-shot (that ended up being longer than most of my chapters) so no more of this story. I'll get back to A Final Visit tomorrow, hopefully. Thanks for reading and happy birthday David!**

**Til next time,**

**Silver**


End file.
